The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a voice control scheme, and more particularly, to a voice control device and method for deciding a response of voice control according to a recognized speech command and a detection output which is derived from processing sensor data.
Speech command recognition is a technique for detecting whether a user speech input includes a certain command defined in a command set, and may be employed by a voice control application. However, the critical problem of a voice control function is the performance degradation in a noisy environment. For example, when there is a user's speech command but the voice control function does not recognize any speech command due to the noisy environment, amiss error occurs; and when there is no user's speech command but the voice control function falsely recognizes one speech command due to the noisy environment, a false alarm error occurs. As a result, the user may have poor experience of using the voice control function equipped on an electronic device (e.g., a mobile phone).